Freshman Year
by NewYorkPrincess18
Summary: it's about how the main girl falls for her best friend without relazing she might have strong feelings that she can't control with him but she kissed another guy. can they stay together in friendship and realationship?
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark night and I was in my bedroom when I heard a tapping noise at my window. I sat upright in my bed whoever it was wasn't leaving until I said anything to them.

Stumbling to my feet to get to the window I almost fell trying but I got to the window anyway. Shaking my as I opened the window he came in my room with out my permission.

"Okay you know I don't have a problem with you coming to my house, but it's eleven forty five at night." I said to my friend.

He smiled. "Well I was bored and I couldn't sleep so I decided to come see you. Is that so wrong, Jasmine?"

I shook my head and said "No, Henry. That's not wrong. But you have to be out of here at seven 'o' clock, okay?"

He nodded. I want back to bed and Henry laid on the floor I throw a pillow at him so he can lay on it. Soon enough we both fell asleep and to think about we both start high school together as…freshmen. That's not good.

When I woke up at six fifty nine in the morning Henry was getting ready to leave when he seen me wake up he smiled and said " I'll see you at school in a little bit, okay?"

I nodded. "Sure see you in a bit, best friend."

He shook his head and left out the window. Oh yeah before I forget my name is Jasmine Davis and I'm _now_ a freshman at Hailey Jones High School.

I got ready for the most-probably-worst day of high school I started thinking about Henry we never went out. But I know he wants to I mean we only been friend since we were six years old. Now we were sixteen ten years of friendship was not going to be ruin because he wanted to go out with me, but I didn't want to at all.

I pushed all my cares away about how'd he felt about me and how I didn't feel that way about him. I decided to wear my navy blue shirt and my black vest with my black skinny jeans and I added my chain necklace Henry gave my as a birthday present for my fifteenth birthday.

When I was putting on my mascara my phone rung I ignored it. I put on navy eye shadow then went down stairs because I could smell the chocolate pancakes my mom made.

"Hey, Jasmine. Are you ready to go to Hailey Jones High School today?" my mother asked.

"Yes, I' am mom. Especially because Henry is going with me." I smiled at her as I ate the pancakes.

"You know if I wasn't mistaken I'll say you like Henry."

"Mom I don't like Henry. Henry likes me that way. Well mom the bus is coming and I'm meeting Henry at the bus stop. So, bye." I told my mother.

I left out the door with my new backpack and before I could get fully to my bus stop Henry gave my a quick hug around the waist. I nudged him off me and shook my head.

Henry looked embarrassed. That's when the bus finally came before he something he'll really regret. We were the ones who got picked up first and dropped off last. Me and Henry decided to sit in the middle instead of the front or the back of the bus.

"So what classes are you taking?" Henry asked

"Well you know how I like the theater, right?" Henry nodded. "So I'm going to do drama and anything else that I'm interested in. What about you?" I finished.

"Football." Henry said excided. I smile at how happy he was about trying out for the football team.

The bus ride was short because not that many people rode the same bus as us. Henry and I was study laughing on the way there but our laughter dried up when we got to school.

_This is a brand new start. A brand new beginning._ I thought while I was getting off the bus. I took a deep breath Henry said something but I wasn't listening to him. I was looking at the football team and this one boy who was talking to everyone he looked like the quarterback. And he was cute. But I kept walking to the building so I could get my schedule for this year.

Call it ironic because me and Henry got the same schedule and he couldn't stop smiling about that. I couldn't help but smile either because he was the only one I was going to know in all my classes so I was grateful to have a friend like him.

We went to our first class which was science class. I love science because I was awesome at it. The science teacher was old I'll say about fifty years old it wouldn't be wrong because the school has been up for about fifty five years old anyway.

My books were extremely heavy but i had to make due until...ugh! I have gym this is one subject I can honestly say I hate and I know I'm going to fail either way but I have to do it or I'm not to pass this year. Damn it.


	2. Chapter 2

_**chapter2:**_

Why am I the one to have gym. I really suck at gym.

The gym teacher was buff and it looked like he could snap someone neck into two peices. He scared me a little, Henry nugded me in the line. Igave him a dangerous look but he gave me a smile of hope I couldn't help but smile at him. It's hard to be mad with Henry because he was so sweet... did I just call my est friend sweet? I need help.

"Okay you freshmen, this should be an easy course for you all to follow. Now who wants to go first?" The gym teacher asked.

Quickly Henry's hand went up first. "All right Henry Reed. Let's see what you got." He said. Henry smiled and I wished him a good luck before he started. the look on his face told he would do fine.

Henry did great in the course. He flew truogh it with flying colors then after Henry was done he sat next to. "Why don't you go next to get it over with?"

"You know I'm not good when it comes to gym." I told Henry. Henry shrugged. I frowned and rasied my hand to go next becuase i know if i didn't Henry would have found some way to get me to do it either way.

"Okay, Jamsine Davis let's see what you got" Mr. Henderson grinned. _Ugh gym is so not my favorite class._ I thought.

With a mental sigh iIgot up to start the course. To my surprise the Course was easy all I had to do was jump through hops, climb a rope, do a cartwheel, shot a basket from a three pointer spot, and do it all again just backwards. When I was complete said I beat henry by one ponit and Hnery had scored a 96% so that means I got a 97%.

"Yes!" I panted. I sat back down next to Henry who held my hand to congratulate me.

I nodded then slowly eased my hand away from him. "Good job." Henry said.

"Thanks. Thanks alot." I told him. Gym class started to become a waste because some people feel to try to get a luagh out of other people but I felt it was a waste. I changed out of the gym clothes and back into my cute outfit i had on before gym. As I came out the locker room I bumped into the guy I seen early in the morning when I got off the bus.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." I told him.

"It's okay. I'm Dane. Dane Howard." He smiled. He had a wonderful smile.

"And I'm Jasmine Davis. And the bumpin into thing was intirely my fault." I encountered.

"Jas, come on." Henry called me. Dane was getting ready o say something but Henry ruined it. _What the hell Henry._ I thought to myself i waved bye to Dane and walked over to my annoying friend. All I could do is shake my head knowing Hnry there must be a good reason he called me away from a boy it's usally because he dont like the person or something is wrong. That was one thing I found sexy about Henry.

_You don't like Henry that way._ I chanted in my mind. "Yes, Henry?" I asked nicely.

" I don't like him. Why are you hanging around him?" Henry told me.

" You don't even know him." I said unhappily.

" Yes Ido. His name is Dane Howard. And he's bad news. I know we only been in school for only four hours but I did my research on some people and I did him and I even asked some girls what they know about him and they all said 'any girls he just meets he's going to try and use them'." Henry annouced

" Well, damn. How did you get a chance to do that?"

"This morning. When I saw you staring at him. Oh if you were wondering he's the quarterback of the Tigers." Henry explained.

"Thanks for the heads up I'm going to stay clear of him." I smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheeck.

Henry gave me a wierd look and I just shook my head and contuined to walk to our next class which was Culinary. The Culinary teacher was a woman and she was Indian. She had us Freshmen pair up me and henry were partners. Then since it's the first day she had us make cookies- it didn't matter what kind she said- so we made chocolate chip cookies since it was both henry and mine favoite cookies. Ms. Feeda came and did a taste test and told the whole class that we won a prize.  
The prize was pens I gave Henry a hug and he mumbled that my hair smelled good. We were able to have the cookies and the bell rung for lunch.

"Hi, my name is Sandra. Do you guys want to be friends?" She said. Sandra was a little pirky to hang around but it's high school and the first day so why not. I nooded.

She walked with us to lunch and then a boy came up to me and said "Hey I'm Andy. Do you want to be friends? I kind of need some freshmens got to stick tio together, right?"

I laughed. Henry's jaw tightened. "You're completely right. And sure I'll love to be friends with someone as funny as you." I told them.


	3. Chapter 3

_**chapter3:**_

We got in line for lunch but the only thing I got was a banana and a strawberry yogurt the rest of the lunch selections was gross looking. So I rather have fluid in my system then out.

Henry smiled at me. "What?" I asked him

"Oh nothing." Henry said. I shook my head and Sandra sat beside me while Andy sat beside Henry.

"Why don't you go out with him?" Sandra whisphered to me.

"Because we are just friends and i don't like him the way he likes me." I whisphered back.

"Yeah sure you say that now but I give you two the fourth week of school." Sandra whisphered back. _Whatever that's not going to happen_. I thought. Lunch was short well seemed short because all we did was make jokes. And the funny thing about our group of friends we all had French together.

Sandra chose Andy as a French partner becuase we had a French assignments that needed partners. And I had Henry that made me so happy. Henry and I didn't do the work we just kept passing notes to eachother until class was ended. Then we all had to part from eachother so we can join a club or two. Henry went to Football tryout, Andy went to poetry club, and Sandra went to archery. And I went to drama club.

The drama club teacher called me next. "Do something or act a scene." She said in a British accent.

I nodded. "To fly you need wings but to swim you only need you legs and arms to keep on moving. If you must leave, leave but you are not taking one thing I brought you stubborn self. And scene." I annonced.

"Bravo, Jasmine Davis, Bravo. You did Mardline's scene from Devoro Us. I love that scene and episode you are in drama club see you tommrow after you second class." she said.

I left with a smile on my face. Then I turned towards the cheerleader's booth and they all directed me to the gym. I'm going to try out for the cheerleaderind squad. When I walked in he gym three cheerleaders ushered me forward and I came.

"Okay, I want you to do a front flip, then a back flip, then shout out Go tigers, and do a split, and then hop up ,and do four back flips, then top it off with three front flips, the do a human ster to complete your tryout." The head cheerleader said. I grinned I was glad I was flexable so I did everything she said and at the end I did the human star then did and extra split and said "Go Tigers!" once again.

The head cheerleader clapped and said "Good job, Jasmine. You're on the squad we meet here after school tommrrow."

"Got it." I said. I turned and left the gym. Once I left the gym I ran into Dane again.

"Hey, Jasmine. How's your day been so far?" Dane asked me. Dane put my hair behind my ear.

"It's been good. I got into drama club and got on the cheerleading squd that all."I panted a little. I untcked my hair from my ear and started to leave Dane.

"Oh cool I'll catch you later." Dane smiled at me._ Oh wow I'm like the new hot candy in the store and everyone wants me._ I thought as I shook my head. I went to go find Henry to give him the good neews about the clubs I joined.

"Henry!" I called to him as I seen him in the hallway.

"Hey, I got great news." Henry smiled.

"Yeah me too. But you can first." I told him.

"I made the football team as the wide reciever." I gave him a hug. "And what about you?" Henry asked me.

"Oh yeah I'm in the drama club and I made the cheerleading squad." Henry hugged me and gave me a kiss on the lips. My eyes widen but i didn't pull away from the kiss I should have but I didn't. Then we both pulled away slowly but we were still close to eachother.

Henry' hands moved to my waist then we kissed again this time I'm the one who kissed him. then we pulled away from eachother once again. "Woah." I said

"I'm sorry about that." Henry apologized.

"Don't be." I said. "It was out of happiness. Right?"

"Yeah and plus I've been waiting to do that." Henry confessed. We sat there for a while then the bell rung it was time to leave school. Henry let go of my waist then we both went to the bus yard and got on the bus.

_Wow I just kissed my best friend. Twice what is happening? _I thought. The bus ride seemed longer than this morning. Our stop came and Henry and I went to my house to study for the french assignment since we weren't listening in class the teacher gave us an extra day.

"So she us to write a few words in french. So we could use hi and we can look the rest up online. Deal?" I said.

"Yeah, sure. Hey were is your mom?" Henry asked.

"Oh, yeah she went to her yoga class she wouldn't be back until eight." I told him as I wrote a couple things on the paper.

Henry took the paper and started writing a few words also. "So you're alone for six hours?" Henry asked concerned.

"Yup. Why are you so concerned?" I asked him. I put my hand on his forearm then laid my head on his shoulder shortly afterward. Henry was silent for a little the he cleared his throat.

" I'm just worried about you being alone." He said honsetly.

I gave him a light kiss on the cheek. "You can stay until she comes home."

"Really?" Henry asked. I nodded


	4. Chapter 4

_**chapter 4:**_

We finished our assignment and Henry decided to watch a scary movie.

I went in the kitchen to pop the popcorn while he found a movie to watch. I came out the kitchen and sat back next to my friend, put his arm around me while i laid my head on his shoulder yet again.

The movie Henry picked was Child's Play even though we both seen this movie a billion times but I didn't care I just sat there and took confort in his arm being around. My cell phone rung.

I groaned. "What's wrong?" Henry asked.

"It's yoour mom calling." I said a little sad. But I gave Henry the phone anyway.

Henry stepped out the living room and went to the kitchen to talk to his mother. When Henry came back out the kitchen I felt a smile form a smile because he smiled at me.

"So can you stay until eight?" I asked.

"Actually until your mom kicks me out." Henry joked. He gave me my cell phone back and kissed me.

Then we just started making out on the couch for about fifteen mintues. Then we stopped and looked into eachother's eyes. The rest of the night was a blur because all I remember is Henry shirtless on the couch and I was laying my head on his bare chest falling asleep.

_**SORRY IT'S SHORT IT'S WAS JUST A CHILL DAY FOR THOSE TWO!**_

**__****IF YOU HAVE IEDAS ABOUT THE STORY WRITE REVIEWS AND I'LL TRY TO PUT THE IDEAS IN THE STORY.**

**__****ENJOY!**


	5. Chapter 5

**__****This chapter 5 so I hope you enjoy**

My mom woke both Henry and me up. I looked up at her and all she did was shake her head and walked up stairs in her room. I looked at Henry. "She wants to talk to me just wait here until I come back. Okay?" I said to him.

"Sure."Henry nodded.

I got up and went up stairs in her room. "Mom I know it-"

"I thought you don't like Henry that way?" She asked me cutting my whole statement off.

I was qiuet. "I found out that Henry is the sweetest person ever. And well, we kissed today at the end of the day. And I wouldn't mind going out with him I realized that today." I smiled.

"Well good to know. Are going to walk him home?" my mom smiled at me.

"Yes. I'll be back shortly." I said turning to go back down stairs. When I got back down stairs Henry had his shirt back on.

"Did I get you in trouble?" Henry asked.

"No, not one bit. I'm going to walk you home. Are you ready to go?" I told him.

Henry nodded and got up and went to the front door. _His body is so...wow!_ I thought as I followed behind him.

The walk to Henry's house made me a little nerveous becuase it was quiet usally we talk alot but now we just walking in silence. Henry spoke two house before his. "Jasmine?" he asked stopping in front of his house.

"Y-yes?" I asked nerveously.

"You know I like you and with the kiss we shared at the end of the day today well it seems that you like me to."Henry explained.

"Henry dont say anything more I feel the same way." I told him. He smiled.

"Then this question is going to make everything better."

"Henry just ask me the damn question and no beating around the bush." I joked.

"Okay. Jasmine would you like to be my girlfriend?" He asked coming a step closer to me. I stepped up and gave Henry a kiss.

"Does that answer your question, Henry?" I asked with a small smile.

"So that's a Yes, right?" Henry asked.

"Of course. I'll be glad to be your girl friend." I said.

Henry gave me a kiss good night and then went in the house. Two best friends for ten years are now...dating. Iwondered about how our relationship would be like since this is the first time we started dating.

When I got back in the house I told my mom that me and Henry are now dating she was exicted for me then I took a warm shower then went to bed to start another day of high school tommrrow. M y dream was about me and Henry.

I woke up the next morning with a happy mood I didn't know if it's from seeing my new boyfriend this morning or if it was I can tell Sandra about what happen last night but whatever the reason I didn't care.

I got ready, brushed my teeth, did my hair-part in my face and the other parts behind my face and ears. Today I wore my shrit with the smilely face in the conor but the main color was black and I wore my regular jeans with my black and blue Air Jordan's. I got down stairs and saw Henry's smiling face. "Hey, Henry." I said giving him a kiss.

"You could at least do that when I'm not around." My mom said.

"Bye, mom." I said.

"See you later Ms. Davis." Henry said.

"Bye you kids." She said.

I shook my head and left with Henry to go catch the bus for school. We held hands until the bus came. "Hello, Henry and Jasmine." Karts the bus driver said to us.

"Gud morning Karts." Henry and I said. We sat in the same place we sat in yesturday the only differnece being is that this time we were cuddled up together. When we got to school Henry spotted Sandra and Andy at the stairs of the main building we walked up to them.

"Hey you guys- no don't tell me." Sandra smiled.

"yup. Me and Henry are now dating." I smiled back.

"I know this was going to happen you have to tell me all the details later."

"Sure Sandra I'll tell you in third period class." I told her. Henry, Andy, Sandra, and me walked in the building and parted but Me and Henry stayed together because our schedule was the same. As soon as we went in class everyone was shocked to see Henry's arm around my waist but we didn't care we took our seats and tried to pay attention but Henry was passing me a note with a smiley face I looked at him and shook my head.

Class ended a little early to me and when it was second period class I gave Henry a kiss good-bye before I headed off to drama club but I really didn't want to leave but this is the only way to get extra credit and the cheerlaeding thing is just for extra things I don't feel like doing. I got to drama club and noticed Dane was in drama club also. I glared but still listen to the teacher. All she was talking about was the play we were going to put on. Then the bell rung and I was happy to get out of there I had a feeling thatDane was going to try to talk to me so I rushed out there in a heartbeat.

When I got out of the drama club I ran into Sandra and Andy and Henry and some girl I never seen with us before. "Hey, Henry." I smiled at him.

"Hey, Jasmine. Oh this is Rosane." Henry said noticing my look.

"Oh, hi, Rosane. Welcome to our gruop of friends. I hope you have a good sence of humor." I said giving her a small smile of my own.

Rosane giggled. "Thank you. And I do have a sence of humor. I can show you at lunch." She smiled.

"Yeah, sure. Oh Sandra do you still want all the details on how me and Henry started dating?" I said.

"Oh,yeah, I still want to know. Can you tell me in the bathroom though because I need to reply my make-up." Sandra said happily.

"Yeah. Are you coming with us, Rosane?" I asked her.

"Of course." Rosane said.

"More girl talk behind our backs, Henry."Andy said.

"I wonder what else they're going to talk about besides me and Jasmine dating. Got any guesses, Andy?" Henry joked.

"They're gonna talk girl and funny."Andy joked as well.

"Whatever.I love you,Henry." I said giving him a kiss.

"I love you, too, Jasmine." Henry said kissing me back. Then I looked backk at him before going in the bathroom with Sandra and Rosane. Henry smiled at me and started to talk to Andy again whatever they were talking about made Henry smile widely. So I turned around and walked in the girl's bathroom and looked at Sandra lean over the sink and reaply her make-up.

_**This is getting tense. If you have any ideas that you think I could use in the story write reviews**_

**_So I can use them or you can tell me how you feel about chapter 5_**

**_Chapter 6 will be up soon so don't worry about how long you have to wait _**


	6. Chapter 6

**_this is chapter 6_**

**_my computer crashed sooooooooo sorry i couldn't update soooner but here it is_**

**_V_**

**_V_**

**_V_**

**_V_**

**_"_**Okay so how did it happen?" sandra asked more excited

"Well it was the end of the day while everyone was signing up for things and we...kissed and it was magical. Then when you're home and shirtless let's just say you end up as boyfriend and girlfriend. It seems like your theroy was wrong it happened sooner than you thought...Hell sooner then I have ever thought would happen. I just feel great being around him. I know we're friends and all but we've been friends for too long plus he said he was waiting to kiss me. Oh god I'm talking tooo much." I take excited breaths.

Rosane chuckled. "That's normal for your first love."

"I've had boyfriends in the past. Just never accore to me that's how I felt about him till now." I definded myself.

"Meow,meow! Now girls stop the old lady bickering, And I'm happy for you,Jasmine. I don't expect anything to go wrong. And by the way tour make-up's pretty. I LOVE IT!." Sandra sung the last few words

I laughed. What do I have to be worried about?

We left the bathroom giggling because of a joke we made about this junior and her make-up. When we got out my laughter contuined until I ran into a face-ful of muscle of Dane's body.

"Hey, beautiful. How's it going?" He tilted my head up so we were face to face.

"Uh? Beautiful?" I said stupidly.

When he opened his mouth to say something Henry's arms were wrapped around my waist in a protective way. I couldn't help but surpress an _EEing _noise from my mouth.

"Is there a problem?" Henry said. I can feel that he was pissed.

"No, sweet. Dane here was stating the obvious. I'll tell you about it later." I said melting in him arms.

"Hmm...Alright." Henry said. Then out of no where Herny spun my around and gave me a hard press kiss that soon softened I left a soft moan escape from my throat. I couldn't stand if we didn't both pull away.

"Wow. That was beyond amazing." I said in a whispered tone to him.

In the back I heard Rosane and Sandra sqill and Dane sucked the air in and I heard his foot steps fade away.

"Really?" I said finding my voice...AGAIN.

"That was soo adorable." Sandra sqill again.

"And you made jerky boy leave." Rosane said smirking.

Then I looked at Henry rasing my eyebrow in the prosess.

"What?" Henry said.

"Really? And you know what." I accused.

"I'll explian after practice this afternoon. Okay?" Henry said.

I nodded and kissed him.

"Let's get to class BEFORE, Mrs. Falcony gives us a detention." pipped in Sandra.

Henry removed one of his arms and walked down the hall to go to science


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7:

v  
v  
v  
v  
v  
v  
v  
v  
v  
v

I giggled out of controlably in class. All eyes fell on Henry and I.

"Ms. Davis, is there something you'll like to share?" Mrs. Falcony asked me.

I slide the note further back in my hand.

"I'm, okay. There's nothing intresting but your teaching." I said smiling.

Henry chuckled next to me with his hand still around me.

Mrs. Falcony turned around and finished what she was saying.

I tap Sandra and she turns around. "What?" She whispers.

"He won't stop tickling me that's why I'm trying to hold in my laughs. And we want you and Andy to come with us tonight." I said giggling and nuging Henry to stop.

"As a double date group?" Sandra asked. I nodded. "But we don't go out." She stated.

"I know something's going to happen at lunch." Henry pipped in.

Her eyes lit up. Then she turned around blushing.

"What about, Rosane?" Henry whispered in my ear.

"Hey,Rosane. Would you like to come with us tonight." I whispered to her.

She turned and nodded and started to jott down notes.

Henry tapped my hip. I turned to him trying to write something on the notes we were suppose be taking but Henry looked as if he was ready to leave but instead he kissed my neck. And _that's_ when I understood that he truely loved me and much more.

"I-"

"Shush, time me later on tonight." I interputed him while gasping for air, to breath.

He smiled and kissed my neck again. Then the 2nd period bell rang.

"Come on, Gym we go" Henry whispered to me in my ear.

I chuckled. "Okay." I mummbled getting out of the seat.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 9:

v  
v  
v  
v  
v  
v  
v  
v  
v  
v

I walked in silenced and so did Henry. What happened in class was on my mind Henry is so loving that I was shocked he'll be affected in class.

"Jas?" Henry said breaking the silence.

I looked at him in a side-ways glance.

"Seriously, Please look at me." Henry practiclely begging.

I sighed and looked at his deep blue pained eyes.

"Is what I did make you nerves?" Henry asked.

I felt embrassed to say it but I said it anyway. Which is:

"No. Its not that. It's-it's, I can't explain it." I said looking at the ground now.

"I think I know what it is. It's LOVE and I LOVE you." Henry said after a few moments later.

"I love you, too." I said looking back at him and smiling softly.

That's when I kissed him, we were near the locker rooms. I kissed him and he pushed me back against the wall and I loved him so much I wanted more then this and the kissing let me know the same thing. He kissed my lips and trailed down to my cheek then to my jaw then to my throat then finally my my neck. The kisses to my neck were like a drug-not that I ever used them-and every time he kissed my neck I felt my body take over my mind and start controling my body's action and in those kisses I felt Henry was feeling the way as me. I gasped for air and Henry looked at me and stopped kissing me all together.

"We have gym to get to." I gasped. "Then we have Culinary and then it's lunnch plus we have a lot to talk about but not here not now, Okay. My house this afternoon, Okay." I said swallowing hoping he didn't think this was a bad conversation.

The look on his face said other-wise. "Okay, I love you, Jazzy."

"I love too, My Deep Blue, _Hen_." I said giggling.

He told me he'll see me out on the gym floor. I changed in the locker room when I found a letter from Dane.

It reads:

_Jasmine is the name of a flower and it_

_looks as beautiful as you. The green eyes_

_of yours match their stems. The definition of a _

_Jasmine is: elegance and grace. And when_

_I see you I just swool because you are _

_elegant and you are gracieful and this is why_

_My heart has fall for you- and you only._

_~LOVE,_

_Dane Howard.~_

_What hell! He knows I'm with Henry!_ I thought as I went to the gym to start my stretches. I hear a few guys whistle as i bend over to calm my body down. I had on my new royal blue and pink shorts. It had the phase: **_BADASS_**. But I didn't worry I had to much to think about then drooling guys.

Gym dragged on that felt like forever or maybe it was because I was thinking too much for my health.

"JASMINE! WATCH OUT!" Drew Smith yelled.

I looked at her then saw the ball flying towards my face and quickly moved I ended up landing on my butt. "AHHHH!" Now my butt hurts!

"Davis, bring it in." Mr. Henderson said.

I noticed that when I was walking I limping I must of twisted my ankle in the some way but I want affect my during cheerleading practice... hopfully. :( I should be good, right?

"Yeah, Henderson?" I asked wincing.

"Why don't you sit for a moment, okay? That was a rough fall." Henderson helped me to the bench.

"Yeah, thanks." I said nicely.

Class ended 20 minutes when I was sitting but within those 20 minutes I found myself thinking about Henry and Dane's note. Henderson sent me to the nurse to out my ankle and Henry tagged along for the confort. Henry was a great boyfriend. AND A GREAT KISSER. And I felt safe around him so I told him:

"Dane sent someone to put this in my gym locker." I handed him the note.

Henry's jaw clenched. And he handed it back. "I feel you should burn it." His voice shaky like he was mad.

So I asked to obvious. "Are you mad Henry?" I knew the answer.

"Of course." He kissed my cheek. "I'm going to Culinary, I'll tell Ms. Kony where you are, okay?"

"Okay, see you in class." I kissed him good-bye and waiting for Mrs. McIntyre to exam my ankle.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9:

v  
v  
v  
v  
v  
v  
v  
v  
v  
v

"Well your ankle is seems to be okay." Ms. McIntyre said examing my ankle.

"Really? So that means I can still do cheerleading,right?" I asked nervous.

"Of course just let the coach know you're gonna have to sit out out on some of the tricks or else your ankle's gonna have to get a cast. Got it?"

"Yes, Ms. McIntyre." I said.

She turned around and wrote me two notes. One for the the cheerleading coach and the other to go to class.

I thanked her angain and half limped and walked to class. On my way I saw Rosane and Dane looking in each other's eyes and I was close enough to hear them but they didn't see me.

"Can you please be my date for tonight, Dane?" Rosane asked looking all loving.

I was peeking around the coner, Dane had his finger twisting her brunette hair.

"Depends on what we're doing." Dane said lifting her head towrds him.

_What a player_. I thought.

"That want to go on a triple date.I don't know where yet but I'll let you know if you say yeah." Rosane was falling for him BAD.

"Hmm. Yeah." He kissed her and they parted ways.

I shook my head and contuined to class.

"Ah, Ms. Davis what a pleasent surprise. How's your ankle?" Mrs. Kony said taking the note.

"Better then earlier exactly." I said

"Well take a seat. We are learning the basics of cake baking." She said smiling.

I sat next to Henry. "Hey, what's wrong you look upset." He whispered to me.

"That's because I am. It's Dane and Rosane." I whispered back to him.

"What about them?"

"They're coming to the diner together as a couple. And what really bothers me is that he's still with Francis and kissing Rosane."

"Then let her find out for herself."

"Okay. Have you've been taking notes?" I asked raising my eyebrow at him.

"Um-define notes." He said with a smirk.

"Henry!" I said still in a hushed tone.

"I was just kidding." He chuckled. "Here, I know how important grades are to you." He contuined.

"Thanks." I smiled at him.

The class assignment wasn't due until thursday. So we all had time to think about our designs and flavor and coloring...can't forget the coloring.

"What are you drawing?" Henry asked me out loud since we had free time.

"Hold on." I told him as I put the final touches on my drawing. "Voilà." I said showing him.

He looked thoughtful. "That's sweet. What are you going to do with it?"

"Hang it up in my room along with the other pictures I drew." I said like it was obvious.

"You're a great drawer you know."

"Awe if you want a kiss then just say so." I giggled.

"Fine, I want a kiss."He smiled.

I lean towards him and then stopped short of his lips and said, "No." Then I back away laughing.

Henry was about to say something but the Lunch bell rung. Henry shook his head and said "Come on time to tell everyone where we're going tonight."

I smiled again. "Okay."


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10:

v  
v  
v  
v  
v  
v  
v  
v  
v  
v

"Look at this and tell me what you think." I said showing of my drawing.

"It looks great." Andy said.

"It's cute." Rosane agreed.

"You're an amazing artist." Sandra said taking it and examing every detail.

"Awe thanks you guys you're all sweet. Now time for our surprise that's going to take place tonight around 7:30ish." I said smiling softly.

"Where are we going?"Andy asked.

"Do you want to tell them?" I asked Henry, smiling.

"Sure. We are going to go to Renee's diner." Henry said.

"Oh really!" Sandra said happier.

I nodded.

"I heard that the place was awesome." Rosane said.

"We reverastions yesturday." I said.

"Now, Andy." Henry said as we took our seats.

"What?" Asked Rosane, Sandra and I at the same time.

They ignored us and we looked at one another.

"Sandra?" Andy asked.

All three of looked at him.

"Say something, Sandra." I nudged her.

"Y-yes, Andy." She said with a nerous tone.

"Well you go with me to Renee's as my date?"

"EEEEEEEEEP!" We all screamed.

"Of course!" Sandra said.

"Damn these girls can scream." Henry joked.

"Now we're-"

"Jasmine? Is that you?" Zec intruputed me.

"Zec? Zec! Oh My God how are you?"I said leaping up and hugging him arouund the neck. But hishands were on my lower back. I eased away from his hug alittle

"I'm great. How long have you've been going here?" Zec said smiling. He had amazing hazel eyes.

"Just started this year." I answered looking at me friends. "Oh before I forget these are my friends and he's my boyfriend." I said pointing at Henry.

"You've got a lucky girl."Zec said to Henry.

"You don't say." Henry said sarcastically.

Zec didn't catch what Henry was doing. I just shook my head.

"You're sophmore, right?" I asked.

"Yup. Remember last year. I was in 9th grade when I asked you out." Zec said blushing.

"Indeed I do. That was a corny pick up line, too. By the way." I said.

"Yeah, but it make you laugh and we ended up dating."

I laughed at the memory. "Touche. Hey I'll catch you around later, okay."

"Yeah, sure. _Katsome._

_"Sadwa."_ I laughed and sat next to Henry.

"Who was that."Rosane said.

"That was Zec. We broke up in the summer. And I've been around Herny more and more ever since then."I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"It's a story that'll break her heart again if she talks about it."Henry caressing my face as I thought back on the memory.

"Oh okay. Is that way you weren't saying stuff that much Herny. Along with the sarcasism?" Rosane investgated.

"Pretty much." He said.

"Can we get off this subject, it looks as if she's going to cry."Sandra said.

"I'm okay. Let's just focus on tonight." I said putting a smile on my face.

We talked and we laughed until the bell rung to go to our class.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11:

v  
v  
v  
v  
v  
v  
v  
v  
v  
v

The rest of the day went by slow.

I arrived at cheerleaderling practice while Henry changed into his football uniform.

I showed Coach Beddom the note from the nurse.

She told me it'll be find if I just watch the stunts first and try the stunts when my ankle feel better.

But practice was good, me and Alexa were elected to be thrown in the air and to do the carwheels and back flips.

All things I could do. But as sat on the ground for claming breaths and claming streatches I looked over at the football players and they stopped practing but what made me shocked was Rosane twisting Dane's hair. They were about to kiss when I hollered:

"STOP,ROSANE!"

Her and Dane looked at me along with Henry. He shook his head at me and ushered me over to him.

I bit my lip and walked over.

"I know," I said with my head down. "Don't judge me."

"I'm gonna do it anyway. I thought we'd agreed that we'd let her find out by herself." Henry said tilting his her to the side to get a better look at me.

"It was just an implusive reaction." I said avoiding his deep blue eyes.

"Look at me," He said softly. I couldn't bare to look at him. So instead he tilted me head towards him. "Let her find out. Give me a kiss." he said.

Just as our lips were cenitermeters away our Coaches called us back to practice I gave him a knowing smiling and her returned his.

Practice went okay until I complianed to Coach about my ankle so she let me rest for the last 8 minutes of practice.

Henry's practice at the same time. My mom just texted me that her and dad wouldn't be home until midnight.

I smirked. "Hey you want to spend the night tonight?"

"If it's-" I showed him the text."Yes, I would lovely." He kissed my neck as we walked home.

The fall air was a little cold but it had a warm breeze to it.

"What time is it?" I asked walking to my room. With Henry following behind me.

"5:30 we have literally 2 hours. So let's talk." Henry said sitting my on bed.

"What you talk about?" I'm sitting at the head of my bed.

"Us." He said holding my hands now.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12:

v  
v  
v  
v  
v  
v  
v  
v  
v  
v

"Us?" I asked looking at the door then the floor. "What about-"

Henry put his finger against my lips. "I'ts not like that. It's more like 2nd base, us."

"You've been thinking about that too I see." I said with a little sigh of releif.

He laughed, "You thought I wanted to break up."

"Well how you interperted it." I chuckled.

"Now okay. Let's just talk. Do you want to talk first or me?"

"Um, you. Because you brought it up first." I said.

"Okay. When we kiss I can tell you wanna do more than kiss. Is that true?" He said.

"Yes. And you kiss me back I can feel you wanna do more too. But after seeing Zec scared me a little." I said.

He kissed me. "We'll just do this when we're ready. Okay, Deal?"

"Deal. Now since we're confessing things. Let's talk about everything's that's nessesary."

"Like what, my love?"He asked with a chuckle.

"How about: Dane, Rosane, Zec and whatever pleases you." I said smiling.

"Well this is what pleases me." He leaned in and kissed me.

I ended up laying on my bed while Henry laid on top of me kissing me.

First my lips, in a seductive way, then my cheek and me neck, like in school.

I gasped as he kissed my neck.

He chuckled but backed away.

"Okay. Um, help me pick out an outfit?" I said swallowing.

He chuckled."Sure. What are the selections?"He said looking at my closet and spreading out on my bed.

"Well there's several. I want to look good next too you since I am your girlfriend and I don't wanna look a hot mess next to and you know we should match our colors and what do you think abotu a dress or do you think I should wear something more pick so I don't embrass you with what I'm wear. Okay?"

I didn't even her the bed move. But Henry was up and his arms was around me. He kissed my hair.

"You're perfect with whatever you chose, you'll never embrass me. I love you with all my might now let's see what the selection are and we'll chose from there. Okay?"

"Okay." I said smiling softly.

I pulled out a silk dress, a kahki outfit, an army outfit, a capri outfit, a sea green dress, a all white outfit, a red shirt and jeans, and a jean-jacket outfit.

"Okay so which one?" I asked hugging him.

"How about the outfit with the red shirt and the jeans. Cause I'm wearing red and we'll be matching." He said smiling and kissing me softly.

"Okay we got about an hour what are we gonna do, Henry?" I asked.

"Well I'm gonna ran down to my house real fast and get my things out okay. Then when I come back we'll discuss that." He said with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Okay." I agreed.

We kissed for a bit then he went to his house.

My head spun a little and since he was at home I'll take a quick shower until it was time to leave.

{shower time.}

I took my clothes off and got in the shower.

I left the front door open so Henry can get back in and wait for a bit.

I got out about 15 minutes later which left us 45 more minutes to fool around.

I got in my room and saw Henry on the bed.

I think my face turned bright red because Henry smiled and looked at me all around.

Then he got up and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Hey, beautiful. Guess what I got." He said smiling.

"Your night bag?" I guessed looking at the black bag against my bed.

"Yup. Your hair is wet." He whispered in my ear as he pulled me closer.

I giggled. "We don't have much time. And-"something poked me from Henry. "Um Henry are you okay? Cause correct me if I'm wrong, but is that what I think it is?" I giggled again.

"Oh, that was nothing." He blushed a little and backed away. "Just get dressed and I'll be waiting down stairs all ready dressed. And we can just walk to Renee's since it's not far from us. Okay."

"I got it, Henry." I kissed him.

He walked out my room and closed the door behind him.

I rolled my eyes and got dressed. And when I got down stairs Henry was watching T.V. I looked at him and smiled in approval.

"How do I look?" I asked putting my shoes on.

"Divine. I told you we'll be matching." He smiled his bright smile at me. "Come on we gotta leave now so we can greet our friends and the player for dinner." He reminded me.

"Oh yeah. Can you turn off the t.v and We'll start walking when I lock the door." I said grabbing my keys.

He did what I said and we began walking outside where a beautiful brezze blasted our faces going towards Renee's dantty diner.

When gotten there we seen Any and Sandra hands locked together looking at each other with the smiles of pride on thier faces.

"SANDRA!"I shouted waving at her.

I was jumping up and down as well as her as we met in the middle of the lot before entering Renee's.

"OMIGOD!" We both squealed.

"I can't wait this outta be fun."Sandra shrieked.

"I know I can't wait and to top of the night HENRY STAYING THE NIGHT! And tomrrow you can spend the night too, so we can have girl time!" I shrieked back.

"AHHHH!Yeah!That'll be fun!"We both shrieked.

Still jumping when we heard Andy and Henry chuckle.

We idmeiatedly stopped jumping and shrieking when we saw who was coming up to us.

Rosane and Dane.

It was like the world had stopped.

" you a...surprise."I said in a chliche tone.

"Rosane,honey can us girls talk for a few."Sandra said with a fake smile of her own.

"Yeah,sure."Rosane said.

"We'll be right back,boys."I said taking her hand.

_Time for young one to know the truth._ I thought as I took her hand.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13:

v  
v  
v  
v  
v  
v  
v  
v  
v  
v

"What's wrong with you?"Sandra asked as we walked off towards the enterance.

"I know, it looks bad but he's actually great."Rosane said.

"You're defening him! Dane's a PLAYER!"I said in a hushed tone.

She fell silent.

"How do you know that?" Rosane asked.

"Because...Francis is my friend and she's still...dating Dane." I explianed.

"Sweetie it's because you're new and pretty with a bright personality. He does it to all the new girls"Sandra explained more.

A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Sweetie don't cry. That's why we're your friends to help guide line you. Look I'm having a slumber party tommrrow, girls only,kay" I said smiling.

"Yeah, that'll be great."Rosane said wiping her face.

All three of us looked at our dates.

"I gotta plan." Sandra, Rosane, and I said together while turning back to each other.

"Are we thinking the same thing?"I asked looking happy.

"If it's pretend like nothing is wrong and catch him at school with Francis and say what's been going on the whole time? Then yeah!." Rosane and Sandra said with approval.

"Oh yeah, great minds think alike. So are we clear on what we're doing?" I said.

We all nodded and returned to our dates.

"Hello, ladies. Everything situated?"Henery asked us.

"Why, yes it is."We said in unison and smiling.

"Okay come on. Dinner awaits."Andy said.

We all entered Renee's.

We nearly was agahst at how the diner looked.

"It's amazing." Sandra said.

"How my I help you?" A man behind a poyteum said in French accent.

"I made a reservation for 6." Henry said.

"Ah, Monsieur Reed right this way." He directed us towards a booth near the window and counter.

"I'll love you for life, now."I said.

"Can I get a kiss _this_ time?" Henry asked.

I leaned into him and kissed him this time.

"Yes, my shining knight." I said giggling.

"So what does everyone have planned tomrrow night." Dane asked.

"We're having a slumber party." Us girls annouced.

"My name is Dixane and I'll be your waitress today. Can I start you off with drinks?"Dixane said.

"Sure. Um I'll have the blueberry mix." I said.

"Um I'll have a coke."Henry said.

"Rootbeer."Dane said.

"Blueberry mix."Rosane said.

"Blueberry mix." Sandra said.

"Mountian Dew."Andy said.

"Alrighy. That's 3 Blueberry mixs, 1 rootbear, 1 mountian dew, and 1 coke. Right?" Dixane recited to us.

"Yes."We sang together sounding like a reharsed choirs class.

We begun laughing.

"Be right back, cuties."Dixane laughed.

We were all joking around saying our funniest momments together.

"I can't beleive that. Are you serious, Jasmine?" Sandra asked.

"Dead serious. We were at the pool and mind you as young kids we didn't know so we heard a couple aruging and the man told his girlfriend he'll kill her if she did cheat. So me and Henry brust into the tent house thing and screamed "NO KILLING HER WOULD MAKE IT WORST!" And the man and lady blushed because they gotten caught by 2 young kids naked. And we wanted to get the lady away from the man so we dragged her heavy ass out of the tent thing and showed everyone to her. And we were then known as the young protects." I laughed.

"Funny and cute." Rosane said.

"Oh guys since winter and winter break is in 2 months I'm planning on going on a ski trip. You all gamed?" Dane asked us.

Me, Sandra, and Rosane looked at eachother and said out loud even better.

"Huh?" Henry asked.

"Nothing!" We said in unison.

After another round of jokes our food arrived.

We ate and made small talk and conversated about next week for a costume party.

It was at Dane's house. Whoppie, right? Yeah, right, whatever he's a phony.

We soon said good bye and all went home.

The fall breeze was nice.

"Dinner with our friends was fantastic, don't cha think?" I asked Henry as I put the key in the door.

"Yes it was."He said grabbing my waist. "Now let's talk about us and what we can do while we're here by ourselves." He said while tickling me as I landed on the couch.

"Hahahaha! Stop...Haha...I give." I said staring into those deep blue eyes.

I looked at his lips for a breif moment and kissed him seductively.

Henry broke the kiss.

"Making out, until we fall asleep?" He asked.

I looked into his eyes.

"It's about 10:30. I rather just fall under instinct."

He smiled. "Agreed."

The kissing increased.

Henry moved with instinct just like me and the kissing became something different the usaul.

Maybe it was because we were french kissing.

His tougue slid into my mouth and his hand went under my shirt and usaully I would have stopped him but tonight I didn't want to.

My hands begun to lift up his shirt my fingers brushed against his abs as his hands moved to my back to my bra.

And before I knew it both our shirts were off.

I swallowed a bit and Henry kissed my neck and trailed down to my chest.

I heard him laugh as he laid his head down on my chest.

"What's funny?" I asked.

"You heart is beating quickly. Am I making you anixous and nervous?" He chuckled this time.

"No you make me feel...like I'm only loved for me and not my body. Do you get it?" I said. Half lying. He was making me axious and nervous at the same time.

"Yes, I do. And that's why I'm always here for you." He said pickling me up off the couch.

"Where are we going?" I asked kicking my shoes off.

Henry kicked his off, too. "Your room."

I laughed kissed him until we plopped on my bed.

"Well, well, well I know we're not gonna sleep with pants on are we?" I said a quarter of joking. (MEANING i WAS 75% SERIOUS.)

"I guess not. Good thing we have no school tommrow." Henry said unbuttoning my capris.

I laughed. "Yes good thing."

Henry was above me giving me a chance to unbutton his jeans I found this really romantic.

We laid together in my bed.

"My instinct is telling me to wait a while before giving it up and falling under your spell."

I said on top of him.

"Good, because I don't want to rush you."

Henry said rubbing my body.

I laid next to him and we talked until we fell asleep.

Henry was holding onto me as I started to sleep.

He kissed me below my ear and I was in a deep sleep only to be woken by my prince.


End file.
